


white socks, black tails

by song_of_staying



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Frenemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: Jack acquires a cat.





	white socks, black tails

"It was simply the most sensible course of action. A dog I would have taken to a doghouse, but a cat - "

Max was frowning, but she hadn't moved since the fiend had wrapped around her shins.

"You don't have to keep him," he said, testing.

"I don't have to do anything," she agreed. "If I kept a cat, it would be yellow and fat, and it would sleep on silk pillows. It would have all its legs."

"I am sure Anne will steal you one of that exact description, even if she has to distress several rich widows. But until that time, why don't I leave him here?"

"Doesn't your ship need a mouser?"

"Perhaps, but I judged your need to be greater."

She reached down, placed the cat on her silk-covered lap. It was a moment of truth - if the beast disgraced himself now, and damaged her dress, Jack would be the one to pay for it.

The cat curled up into a perfect circle, and purred loudly.

Jack grinned. "Dare I hope my gracious gift has been graciously accepted?"

"If it proves useful, I will feed it." She scratched behind the cat's ear. "Absolutely no silk pillows though."


End file.
